


Somewhere in my heart

by Stephanie_says1972



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Femboy moz, M/M, i don’t even know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972
Summary: Porn without a plot- cross dressing morrissey;)
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Somewhere in my heart

“What do you think?” I asked shyly blushing and nibbling at the end of my thumb. I’d never warn clothes like these before and the only reason I did it was to please Johnny.  
“So fucking good.” He replied looking at me up and down. He was perched on his chair on the other side of my bedroom and I could sense his growing arousal taking in my form wearing this forbidden attire.  
“God fucking c’mere.” He said making his way over to me. He kissed me wresting his hands on my hips and slowly making there way to cup my ass. He broke to kiss gasping for air while squeezing my ass again.  
“God get on the fucking bed.” He said while starting to unbutton his shirt, I lied on the bed watching him take his clothes off and grab the lube out of the dresser next to my bed.  
He got onto the bed and kissed me he put his hand on my side and I wrested mine on the side of his face.  
“Lay on your front for me moz.” And I did, he started kissing down my back and making his way down to my ass. He pulled up the dress and revealed the lacey undergarments underneath. “Fuck” I heard him whine.  
He started kissing the soft fabric. And he pulled it aside to reveal my bare ass.  
“So fucking hot.” He whispered.  
He pulled me up and propped up my ass. He pulled the panties to the side with his finger as he started licking my asshole. I moaned as he carried on. He pleasured me with his hot tongue as I moaned and gasped. I felt a cold finger rub up against my entrance. I whined as he slipped it inside of me. He thrusted it in and out as I moaned and backed up against me, then he hit that spot that made me see stars.  
“Oh Johnny right there oh god.” I moaned as he carried on hitting it.  
“Are you ready for me baby?” He asked his voice rough with arousal.  
“Always.” I replied.  
He lubed up his cock and slid it inside of me this part always hurt the most.  
He thrusted inside of me and I moaned out in pleasure.  
“Fuck ohh Johnny.”  
“Yeah you like that baby?” He asked breathless.  
“I fucking love it.”  
He carried on fucking me and then he slowed down a bit.  
“Ride me.” He said pulling out and lying onto his back.  
I eased myself onto his cock and he slipped his hands under the skirt and slipped his fingers under the panties and grabbed onto my side and fucked me harder onto himself. I let out a high pitched moan and threw my head back. He pulled his fingers back out and lifted the skirt up to see the lacy undergarments underneath.  
“Oh fucking hell moz.” He breathed out.  
He rubbed my hard on under the fabric and I moaned and whined in response.  
“God fuck I’m close. Oh god I-“ he let out before I felt warmness shoot inside of me.  
I still hadn’t finished myself so I stayed still while he cummed inside of me.  
“Let me finish you off babe.” He slid me off him and lied me down on the bed.  
He pulled up the skirt and licked the fabric underneath he pulled it away with his finger and licked and sucked along me.  
“Oh god Johnny yes.” I whined.  
He carried on licking and pleasuring me with his tongue and then he sat up and kissed me and palmed me.  
I moaned and shuddered as I started to cum.  
“Oh fuck that was good.” He said after a silence of me riding out my aftershocks.  
“Hmm yes definitely an enjoyable experience.” I replied.  
He leaned up and kissed me.  
“We better get you out of these clothes then hmm?”  
I laughed and he pulled down the ruined lingerie.  
I unzipped the back of the black dress pulled it off and lied there naked. I threw the clothing on the floor and he leaned up and kissed my bear chest.  
“You’re so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it this is my first fic on here


End file.
